


Inside of a Dog It's Too Dark to Read

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eaten alive, It's vore, M/M, Male Prey, Non-fatal vore, Nothing but vore, Soft Vore, Undertail, Vore, Warning: Vore, clean vore inasmuch as the dog presumably finds this sexy but I didn't go into that :3, male pred, prey Sans, safe vore, semi-unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry I got my fetish in your skeleton porn.<br/>It's vore.<br/>A random dog noms (UF) Sans.<br/>Set in Red City series universe.<br/>Sorry sorry sorry :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside of a Dog It's Too Dark to Read

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Light District](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782854) by [Germindis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis/pseuds/Germindis). 



> You read the tags, right? This is a vore fic. Nothing here but vore. Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> [Wow, I proof-read this twice and still missed a pronoun mix-up. Fixed now!]
> 
> Come bother me on [tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/) so I'll write more vore

The dog was huge. It was a wonder it fit through the door. Muffet had assured him, repeatedly, that it’d be gentle, but Sans wasn’t sure if he could…accommodate…the dog’s size. As he stared up in shock, the dog reached out and began to unfasten his shirt. Its hands were huge but its claws surprisingly dexterous.

“It’s better without clothes,” the dog rumbled. Straight to business, then. Once Sans was naked, the dog leaned closer and licked his face. Its tongue was wider than his head. That didn’t make him feel any more confident about this as the dog gently guided him to sit on the couch provided.

“Relax.” The dog smiled back at him as he failed to completely hide his apprehension. Then it leaned down and started licking his feet. He couldn’t help but laugh and squirm a little bit—it tickled. He stopped laughing when the dog took his feet into its mouth and closed its jaws gently around his ankles. But he wasn’t really worried until it cupped a huge paw around his back and pushed him forward, his feet sliding deeper into its mouth.

“What are you doing?” he asked, but the dog couldn’t answer with its mouth full of his legs. It met his eyes and swallowed, enveloping his feet in the warm flesh of its throat.

Sans started to struggle but the dog’s huge paws pinned his arms to his sides, then guided him closer as the dog swallowed down more of his legs. He opened his mouth to yell—to demand the dog stop, or to tell him he was crazy, maybe to call for help from Muffet—but then thought better of it. Muffet knew about this. She wouldn’t let the dog eat him. She wouldn’t let him die in here… right? He was pretty sure. Maybe this dog just had a really weird idea of foreplay. He pressed down against his rising panic.

“Taking it a bit far, aren’t you?” The panic struggled to resurge as the dog swallowed down the rest of his legs so that his pelvis rested inside its mouth. “Careful not to pull my legs off or anything, okay?”

The dog gulped down his hips, pulling him forward so that his lower ribs scraped against its fangs.

“W-what are y—”

The dog gulped again, opening its jaws wider to let his ribcage into its mouth. His arms were free now, one giant paw cradling his head—that was all of him that was still outside the dog’s mouth. He pushed pushed futilely against its muzzle with his hands, but the most he could do was press his collar bone against its front teeth.

He gave up any pretense of not panicking. But there was still a thread of denial he could cling to. Rationally, he thought, this surely couldn’t go any farther. Sure, the dog was big, but it couldn’t fit his entire ribcage down his throat.

He was wrong. It took a couple of gulps but the dog managed to swallow his ribs.

“Wait—stop—Muffet!!” Sans cried out for help as the dog closed its jaws around his head. How had he—why had Muffet let this happen to him? Had she been waiting for him to call for help? Had he called for her too late? Had the dog—bought his life?

The dog easily swallowed his head and then slurped down the rest of his arms that were trailing behind. The warm wet flesh of the dog’s esophagus pressed against him from all sides, soft but inexorable as it pushed him deeper. Being a skeleton, he’d never been so up close and personal with the organs of a digestive system, but he’d read about it to satisfy his curiosity about more fleshy monsters. This might have been really interesting if he hadn’t been going to die.

This must be the stomach, he reasoned when the pressure wasn’t quite so intense and he wasn’t being pushed along anymore. It was still close and dark—even with the little light his eyelights provided he couldn’t see the walls pressed up against his face. And they were moving—wasn’t that a part of the digestive process? He had to get out of here. Maybe he could summon a blaster—he couldn’t fire it with his magic restricted but there was a chance it could accomplish something—intimidate the dog into letting him go—he couldn’t just do nothing and wait for death—

He reached out to summon a blaster, hopefully somewhere the dog could see and pointed vaguely in its direction. Maybe it was the magic expenditure on top of the nonstop terror—that was the last thing he remembered.

***

Sans woke up with something pressing against him from all sides. Maybe he’d gotten tangled up in his sheets. Then he remembered what had happened—that huge dog—

He lashed out, pushing at whatever was surrounding him. It was warm and—furry? He twisted his skull to get his face out of the fur. He was back in the room, with the dog, embraced in its front legs as it lay on its side on the floor, apparently dozing.

He wanted to squirm out of its grasp, but instead he let himself go limp. He was alive. Had that all been some kind of nightmare? Maybe the dog had cast some kind of illusion? Shifting position, he could feel saliva and mucus still coating his bones. If it was an illusion, it was a really good one.

The dog opened its eyes and turned its head toward him. He suspected it had noticed when he first woke up but waited for him to calm down. It pulled him closer to its jaws and gave him an affectionate lick. He shuddered.

The dog let him go, and he staggered to his feet. The dog stood up too.

“You were very good,” the dog said. “We should do this again.”

Sans smiled, trying with only moderate success to hide his revulsion. It might not be that bad now that he knew he could live through it, he told himself, but he didn’t find it terribly convincing. At least the dog seemed to be done with him now. It squeezed itself back out the door and Sans gathered up his clothes.

***

“I can’t believe you let him do that.”

“Come now, Sans. It didn’t hurt, did it?”

Sans grimaced. It hadn’t actually hurt, but it had been one of the most terrifying things that had happened to him lately, and that was saying a lot.

“Next time I’ll let you bring a book. And a flashlight.”

“What?”

“You know what they say. Outside of a dog, a book is a monster’s best friend. Inside of a dog, it’s too dark to read. Don’t tell me you’ve never heard that joke before.”

“Next time?” Flashlights aside, Sans really didn’t want there to be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a [picture](http://lycovore.tumblr.com/post/150738568578/illustration-of-a-fanfic-of-a-super-nsfw-fanfic)


End file.
